utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Al-Cados
Al-Cados '''is the '''Head Librarian, the leader of Library of Sepmornia and thus one of the powerful figures of Capital of Sepmornia. He has extended knowledge of the mysterious Purged Decades through rigorous research, and remains an authority on the subject. He is a grandson of the alchemist Al-Kharnidas and wields silvery energy just like him. He is somewhat well versed in combat, being able to knock out Lutir. He was influenced by Khalmotep, and even after the influence left him he remained quite set on creating a Reverse Dark Tide. He was murdered during the process by The Magician. Story Al-Cados became very interested in literary knowledge due to idolizing his father, Al-Haidin, and rose to become the Head Librarian of Library of Sepmornia. He is around 30 years old at the time of Micoda's awakening. He admired Lord Revo's courage and had chosen to research possibilities on why people could not be resurrected after Purged Decades, especially concerning the followers of Lord Revo. He stopped Lutir in his tracks after he set the Library of Sepmornia on fire, sending out the order to apprehend any other suspicious characters. He continues his post with the focus on saving and re-ordering the remaining files of the library. He was present as the super-summon Leo fought against Beast of Omens, the terror risen from the flame. Afterwards, he met with Micoda and his allies, who discussed the meaning behind Purged Decades. Micoda remembered the fall of the Doombringer from his memories, which was a sinister strike created by an unknown foe, Ehrnezga, who resides in the black tower on Third Universe. He also realized the truth about Vizier Gega of the Council being the one responsible for the flying fortress, Crimson Spiral. He researched potions to find a suitable concoction which could prevent his memories from being erased as a pre-caution to being influenced by Khalmotep. He visited Lord Revo to discuss his inability to find answers for the failures of resurrection, only to have Khalmotep influence him and cause him amnesia. However, he had taken a vial with him that contained the concoction and was able to counter-act the memory loss as well as inheriting the memories from the other chosen of Khalmotep. This further proved to him that Khalmotep manipulates using memories. He joined Micoda and the others, deducing that the unknown temple was actually Temple of Falling Sun, created by The Clocksmith. He talked with Micoda to discuss his findings and proposed the project to reverse the effects of Dark Tide by creating a "reverse Dark Tide". He was later assumed killed as he went on to fight Cursed Zenith, but it had been the work of its Prismatic Shadow technique. In truth, he was merely ejected from the battle and went on to prepare for the eventual beginning of the Reverse Dark Tide project. After the group led by Micoda secured the support of Infinite Legion for their project, they prepared the Temple of Falling Sun to unleash it. However, they fell short and were ambushed by The Magician and the corrupted Samael under his command. Al-Cados was trapped in the pyramid alone with The Magician as his allies fought outside, and was killed moments before they could come to his aid. Category:Characters